


To Finish It

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [95]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s12e22 Who We Are, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: Why the Winchesters broke a cardinal rule of hunting.





	To Finish It

Sam argued - quite adamantly - against dumping Ketch and Lady Bevell's bodies instead of burning them.  
  
But, he agreed to hear Dean out, and in the end, he somewhat reluctantly agreed.   
  
Mom was still somewhat shellshocked, trying to figure out which were her thoughts and which had been planted in her head, so she withheld her opinion.  
  
First of all, Lady Bevell's son deserved closure. Brit legacy or not, he was just a little boy, and Dean felt it would be cruel to leave him with false hope that one day his mother would come home.   
  
By dumping the bodies, with their IDs, in a place that they were likely to be found sooner rather than later, chances were good that the bodies would be indentified and returned to their families.  
  
Dean wanted Lady Bevell's son to have the chance to bury and grieve his mother.   
  
Ketch on the other hand, that was personal. Dean wanted to send Ketch's body back to the Brits as a message that American hunters would not be subdued, and that any other BMoL who tried to come against the Winchesters would suffer the same fate.   
  
And if - who were they kidding,  _when_  - one of them became a vengeful spirit, an American hunter would handle it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because since when do we not burn the bodies?


End file.
